


If I could have anyone in the world it would still be you

by Malec_Lover23



Series: Malec Writing Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, But this is almost 2k of hurt and comfort, Caring Alec Lightwood, Comforting Alec, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Protective Alec Lightwood, Stitches, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: “Is that blood?” “Yes but that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is-” “You are literally bleeding.”“Hey, look at me. Focus on me alright?”I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for requesting something!**Also there’s a good bit of bleeding and stitches used to patch up Magnus so if that bothers you don’t read please!**
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Writing Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038862
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	If I could have anyone in the world it would still be you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alo_Malec_Addicted99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alo_Malec_Addicted99/gifts).



> Prompts are still open so send in some more numbers! Link is in the first chapter!

Alec adores Magnus' magic. 

It always seeks him out, wrapping him up in a blue blanket of comfort and warmth when Magnus sits close to him. It always heals him before Alec even realizes he's hurt. It always reacts to Alec's actions before Magnus can, like sparks that tickle his skin when Alec leans in to kiss him. Magnus' magic can empower a room, it is laced with strength, resilience, and undeniable ability. 

Sometimes, however, Magnus' energy is restless and uneasy, and has an undercurrent of exhaustion that only Magnus allows Alec to witness. 

As soon as Magnus steps through the portal, Alec is on his feet, mission report abandoned on the table. He senses the fatigue hitting him in waves from both Magnus and his magic. 

"Magnus?" Alec calls out. He whips his head around, his eyes unfocused as they settle on Alec. 

Magnus stumbles as the portal closes with a flick of his wrist and then Alec is there, taking him into his arms and harboring most of his weight. 

Magnus sighs heavily against him, murmuring, "Oh, my Alexander, you are my god given solace." 

Alec smiles and presses his cheek to Magnus' temple, running his hand down his back soothingly. 

Magnus hums and nuzzles Alec's neck, pressing their chests together. Alec is content to stay here until Magnus feels a little bit better, but Alec immediately pulls away, feeling a wetness on the bottom of Magnus' shirt soaking onto his own clothes. 

"Is that blood?" Alec asks, lifting Magnus' shirt and gasping when he sees the long and fairly deep wound on Magnus' stomach. 

Magnus glances down at his shirt, letting out a small "Oh," then sighing and saying, "Yeah looks like it, and I'm wearing Gucci too. Fuck."

Alec waves a dismissive hand at that comment; Alec will sell his entire Institute to buy Magnus a new Gucci shirt later. "Yes but that doesn't matter right now, what does matter is-"

"I'm fine, Alexander." Magnus says softly. "For someone so pretty, you sure do worry a lot." Magnus looks dazed as he lifts a hand and rests it on Alec's chest. 

"You are literally bleeding." Alec reminds him, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep Magnus steady. "And it's clearly impairing your judgment because this isn't just something you should've glanced over." 

"Yeah, my body does bleed when there's an open wound." Magnus replies with a dramatic sigh, "Keep up, Alexander." 

Alec would genuinely laugh if the situation warranted different circumstances, but right now Alec goes into his hovering and protective mode, knowing the longer they stand here, the longer Magnus bleeds. 

"Demons, I'm guessing?" Alec asks, beginning to steer them to the bedroom. 

Magnus hums in response, shrugging out of his jacket and throwing it on the floor as Magnus leans on Alec. 

"Let me call Catarina. If you don't have your magic then you can't heal yourself, and this needs attention now." 

Alec speaks softly, but Magnus shakes his head and with a wince, says, "Don't call Cat. She's in the spiral labyrinth." 

"Surely there's someone else." Alec pleads as Magnus sits down on the edge of the bathtub and begins to take off his clothes.

"No one I would trust to see me like this." Magnus murmurs, avoiding Alec's gaze. Alec understands how difficult it is for Magnus to open up and show vulnerability, even to Alec who would rather cut off his own foot than judge him for it. 

Rather than pressing the issue, Alec softens and moves closer, cupping Magnus' cheek and brushing their noses together. 

If Magnus trust him, then Alec isn't going to break that trust. He compromises, "Okay, then you're going to need to let me take care of you. Can you do that?"

Magnus' eyes are hazy as he glances up and nods, leaning heavily into the hand cupping his cheek. 

"You're going to need stitches. Soon." Alec starts, pulling Magnus' boots off and then his pants. 

"I can't heal it. Magic...gone..." The room spins and Magnus' vision turns blurry in pain as Alec lifts up Magnus' shirt, irritating the wound. Magnus raises his hand and calls upon his magic, but there's nothing left to respond. 

"I have a potion for infections already ready in my apothecary in case something like this would happen. It's yellow and has the letter I on the cap. When you're in there, also grab the bottle of alcohol beside the potion. You can use that to clean the wound before you stitch it up. It's got healing ingredients mixed in with it. Oh! And there's a dark red potion to reduce pain for a wound that requires medical attention. Grab that, too." Even while bleeding for several long minutes, Alec is still in awe that Magnus can rattle out a list of instructions so easily. 

"Okay...okay." Alec throws Magnus' bloody shirt to the side and then lifts Magnus up gently, placing him down in the bathtub so he can rest more comfortably than propped up on the edge of the tub. 

"I'm going to go get that. You just...try and relax, okay?" Alec squeezes Magnus' hand and tries not the dwell on the blood already running down the drain as he walks out to gather the potions and alcohol. 

He finds all of it easily and returns to Magnus, reaching out and grasping his hand to get his attention. Magnus' eyes flutter open and he manages a small smile. Alec hands him both of the potions, which he downs immediately. 

"I need to clean it first. I'm just going to dab some alcohol on it, alright?" 

Magnus nods and grits his teeth as Alec wets a washcloth with alcohol and begins to gently run it over the wound. 

Magnus groans and doubles over, gripping onto the edge of the tub. Cleaning a demon wound has always been the worst part for Magnus, especially when he can't do it all with his magic. It's very essential, but very painful to clean out all of the demon ichor. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Alec apologizes, his heart breaking with every single swipe of the washcloth against Magnus' abdomen. 

"S' okay, not your fault." Magnus manages, his chest heaving as he catches his breath and the pain fades away. 

It still stings, but at least it's clean enough for Alec to begin stitching it up. 

Magnus' heart rate spikes as Alec brings out the needle and thread they keep in a first aid kit in the bathroom. Alec notices, and sits back down on the edge, immediately reaching for his hand and giving it a firm squeeze. 

"Magnus, hey, I'm going to be as gentle as possible, alright? Just stay with me, and take this." Alec grabs a bath towel hanging and gives it to Magnus so he has something to hold onto. 

Magnus wraps his arms around the towel and stuffs his face into it as Alec begins to thread the needle through Magnus' skin, beginning a steady line of stitches. 

Magnus writhes a bit, but he mostly seems to be completely drained of any sort of energy. Alec tries to work as quickly as possible, but pauses when he hears the agonizing sound of Magnus crying. 

"Magnus." Magnus lifts the towel off his face and sniffles, looking down at the cut and making a pained expression.

"Hey, look at me. Focus on me, alright?" Magnus squints as he obeys, and when Alec leans down and kisses him delicately on the forehead, a few tears run down Magnus' face. Magnus runs a shaky hand through his hair as Alec brushes his tears away with his thumbs. 

"Go ahead and finish, darling. I'll just be looking at your pretty face. It's my favorite distraction." Alec feels an insane amount of weight slide off his shoulders as more focus is returning to Magnus' eyes by the minute. And, if he's flirting, well that's also an extremely good sign. 

Alec returns to stitching up Magnus' stomach, working efficiently so as to not cause Magnus more distress. At the end of it, however, he's doubled over against the bathtub, pressing his cheek against the towel and breathing heavily. 

Alec swallows down a well of emotion at seeing Magnus in so much pain, and manages a tender, "Okay, we're all done. Let me just bandage it up." 

A tear slips down Alec's face and he attempts to wipe it away before Magnus notices; however, Magnus must know because he sits up with a whimper but immediately turns his focus to Alec. 

"Hey, why are you upset, my love?" Magnus' voice is so incredibly gentle even though he just went through extreme physical pain without a form of numbing. 

"I don't like hurting you." Alec murmurs, opening up a long bandage and placing it over the wound. He presses it down gently so it sticks. 

"Alexander, you're not hurting me. You're helping me. Without you stitching this up, I would be in lot worse shape. So thank you, darling, for doing something unpleasant to help me out. I didn't know you knew field medicine and such?" 

Alec shrugs, "Shadowhunter." 

"An adorable one at that." Magnus winks.

"What happened?" 

"There was a demon raid at the werewolf den where I was treating a wolf for silver poisoning. I took most of them out before the local Institute was even called, but one snuck up on me and got my stomach. Thankfully, a wolf was able to kill the demon because I had just enough magic left in my reserves to create the portal. I had to get out of there. I wish I could have stayed.”

“You did your very best to help, and you certainly did. I’m always in awe of your raw power and strength, but more than that, your selflessness and willingness to put everyone before yourself. While it does give me a scare every once in a while, I’m eternally grateful I married someone so loving and protective of those he loves.” 

Magnus smiles and reaches over to take Alec’s hand, kissing the back of it softly. “I appreciate that, Alexander. You always know exactly what to say.” 

"Do you seriously feel better? Is there anything else I can do to help?" 

"I feel a lot better considering I'm not longer woozy like I was before you patched it up. I think we both need a good nights rest. Come on, now, help your husband out." Magnus teases, jabbing Alec's calf with his toe. Alec huffs in amusement and sets everything off to the side before helping Magnus out of the tub. 

Instead of making Magnus walk, he picks him up and cradles him to his chest as he makes the short trip from the bathroom to the bed. Once he's there, he gently places Magnus on the bed, reaching over for a pair of sweatpants.

“We should leave the bandage alone for now. Are these okay for now?” Alec asks, helping Magnus put the sweatpants on. 

“What if my arms get cold without a shirt?” 

Alec smirks and gets into bed, flicking the lamp off as he slides over to Magnus’ side. 

“You’re lucky you married a Shadowhunter with a warming rune.” Alec grabs his stele and traces over it, finally relaxing when Magnus plasters himself to Alec’s side and sighs in content.

Magnus hums, drifting off as he says, “I’m very lucky indeed.”


End file.
